This invention relates to key locks, especially locks designed for use in coin-operated vending machines.
Coin-operated vending machines usually comprise upright cabinets measuring about six feet high and three feet wide. Food items, e.g. candy bars and bags of potato chips, are stored in rows on shelf units within the cabinet. The entire front wall of the cabinet is a door unit that is openable for replenishment of the food items and collection of monies.
In one current vending machine construction the door unit has a key-operated lock mechanism located within a pop-out handle structure. When the key is turned a predetermined amount the handle structure pops out of a recess in the door front wall, whereby the handle can be turned to unlock the door. The key can be turned a further amount to separate the lock from the handle structure, e.g. to replace the lock and/or lock tumblers.